


Is This Seat Taken? (10th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art College, Bus, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Is this seat taken?” the unfairly good-looking guy asked, gesturing to the seat next to Steve. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, you can sit there,” Steve hurriedly moving his backpack off of the seat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks, I’m Bucky by the way, Bucky Barnes,” he said, sliding into the seat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve replied in what he hoped was an even voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nice to meet you Steve,” Bucky said, sounding genuine. “Would you like a jelly baby?” he pulled a packet out of his pocket and offered it to Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>Steve strikes up a friendship with a guy on the same bus as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Seat Taken? (10th December)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me a theme that you want me to write about. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)

Steve flopped down onto one of the strange smelling seats of the bus. It had been a long day at Art College. It had been his first day back after being off sick for nearly a month and the amount he had to catch up on was ridiculous. He pulled out his sketch book and continued working on a piece for his fine art class.

The bus was just about to pull away when there was a manic pounding on the bus door. The driver sighed and opened the door, letting in a scruffy looking guy with hair down to his shoulders and a smirk on his handsome face. He gave Steve a quick wink when he noticed him gawking and walked over to the seat across the aisle from him. _‘Keep it together Rogers.’_ Steve thought to himself as he quickly turned away to look out of the window. The next time he looked back at the incredibly hot guy he saw that he had earphones in and was looking through photos on a Canon, his brow furrowed in concentration. Steve didn’t care how creepy or stalkerish it was, he had to capture that expression. He reached for his sketch book and drew the man as subtly as possible, only risking the occasional glance over at him.

Steve was jerked out of his drawing when the bus stopped on his street. He stood up quickly and noticed that the other man was also standing up. Steve scurried off the bus and the man followed him for a little while before turning off down a different road. Steve practically ran the rest of the way home. When he got to his room he shut the door and leaned against it, gulping in air. He had a feeling that his being out of breath was only partially to do with the running.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The next day at college wasn’t as bad. It was taking Steve a while to get back into the swing of talking and interacting with people, but he was getting there. He sat down in the same seat as yesterday and watched the same attractive brunette stumble on, he wasn’t as late as yesterday but he was still the last on. He scanned the bus for a few seconds then walked purposefully over to where Steve was sitting, as if he had recognised his face in a crowd.

“Is this seat taken?” the unfairly good-looking guy asked, gesturing to the seat next to Steve. 

“No, you can sit there,” Steve hurriedly moving his backpack off of the seat.

“Thanks, I’m Bucky by the way, Bucky Barnes,” he said, sliding into the seat.

“I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve replied in what he hoped was an even voice.

“Nice to meet you Steve,” Bucky said, sounding genuine. “Would you like a jelly baby?” he pulled a packet out of his pocket and offered it to Steve. 

“Um thanks,” Steve took one of the jelly babies and chewed it cautiously.

“That’s okay, you look like you could do with feeding up anyways,” Bucky smirked, his eyes roaming over Steve’s skinny frame. “Hey, are you the same Steve Rogers who had that exhibition last year?”

“Yep,” Steve blushed.

“Dude! I saw your work, it’s awesome!” Bucky’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

“Thanks,” Steve blushed more furiously. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“You’re not really a big talker, are you?” Steve just shrugged, but he felt his heart flutter slightly under Bucky’s penetrative gaze. 

“What do you study?” Steve asked, trying his hardest to make conversation.

“Photography,” Bucky patted the case on his lap. “Maybe you could come and model for me sometime,” Bucky winked then smirked at the impressive shade of crimson that he’d caused Steve’s face to turn. “So how come I haven’t seen you around before?”

“I’ve been ill for the last month, then I was ill a few times before that so I spend a lot of my time inside catching up on work,” Steve explained. The bus slowed and stopped on his street. “This is my stop,” Steve said.

“Mine too,” Bucky got to his feet then let Steve out of his seat and followed him to the front of the bus. Steve had the weirdest feeling that he was being checked out.   
They got off the bus and Bucky reached inside his leather jacket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. 

“I know, it’s a nasty habit and it costs me a fortune,” Bucky said in response to Steve’s expression as he lit up.

“Why don’t you just quit then?” Steve retorted, his words coming out harsher than he’s intended.

“Because,” Bucky paused to blow out some smoke. “ _I like it_ ,” he drew out each word, getting uncomfortably close to Steve. Steve coughed and Bucky returned to a normal distance, taking another drag on his cigarette.

They walked in silence until Bucky reached his street.

“See you tomorrow Steve Rogers,” Bucky said with that smirk that made Steve’s heart race uncontrollably.

“See you,” Steve called quietly after him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The days continued like this for a few weeks. Bucky would turn up on the bus (late of course) and sit next to Steve where they’d talk about their favourite and least favourite things, the most recent episodes of TV shows, and just life in general. Then they’d get off the bus and walk together until Bucky turned off at his street. 

However one Monday, two weeks after they’d met, Bucky was on the bus before Steve. He was sitting with his head resting against the glass, his eyes closed and his earphones in. Steve sat down in the seat next to Bucky and nudged him slightly. When Bucky opened his eyes Steve saw that they were red and bloodshot.

“Whoa! What happened to you?” Steve asked.

“My sister came home from Thailand on Friday so everyone in our house is being noisy, which means that I can’t lie in and I can’t do any work,” Bucky rubbed his hands over his face, muffling his words slightly.

“Well you can come over to mine to do your work if you want,” the words had escaped Steve’s mouth before he’s even had a chance to think about them.

“Really? Thanks dude, you’re the best,” Bucky relaxed back in his seat, looking relieved. By the time they’d reached their stop Bucky was asleep. Steve gently nudged him and Bucky woke with a start but relaxed upon seeing Steve’s face. 

“Come on, this is our stop,” they walked to Steve’s house talking about nothing in particular. They entered Steve’s house and his mother came rushing out of the kitchen.

“Hello Stevie, how was school today?” she asked, pulling him into a tight hug. Bucky smirked, fighting hard to contain his laughter. “Who’s this?” she asked as she released Steve.

“This is Bucky, I said he could come over to study,” Steve’s mother pulled Bucky into a tight embrace, this time leaving Steve smirking at Bucky’s discomfort. 

“That’s great! I’ll let you two get on, yell if you get hungry,” she said, finally releasing Bucky.

“Stevie?” Bucky teased as soon as they were safely inside Steve’s room. 

“Shut up, jerk,” Steve grumbled as he hurriedly picked up discarded items of clothing, which gave Bucky the opportunity to look round his room. He poked around at the art supplies on Steve’s desk and stopped in front of a collage of photos on the wall, looking at each one individually. 

“Did you want to do it on the desk?” Steve asked casually causing Bucky’s head to snap up.

“Huh?”

“Your work, do you want me to clear the desk so you can use it or are you fine without?” Bucky’s heart returned to its normal pace and he felt slightly disappointed.

“I’m fine without thanks,” Bucky sat down on the bed next to Steve who had his sketch book open and was working on some kind of abstract thing. “Do you mind if I take some pictures of you?” Bucky asked cautiously. “For my art,” he added hurriedly.

“Um… okay? Do you want me to pose or anything?” Steve was starting to blush slightly. 

“No, just carry on with your drawing, I might have to adjust the light though,” Bucky said, reaching across Steve to turn on the lamp next to him. Was it his imagination or was Steve holding his breath? He got up and turned off the main light, throwing Steve into shadow. 

“How the hell am I meant to draw now?” Steve laughed shakily.

“Oh, sorry, I can turn it back on?” 

“No, it’s fine,” Steve smiled as he went back to drawing. Bucky pulled out his Canon and started taking pictures of Steve at different angles. Some of them showing Steve’s silhouette and shadows, others of Steve’s face with the warm light shining on his pale skin. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Bucky let the words slip out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He could see Steve’s eyes in the dim lighting looking at him, round and shocked. “Shit, sorry I-” Bucky started but was cut off by Steve pressing his warm mouth against Bucky’s and wrapping his skinny arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky kissed back passionately, pushing Steve onto the bed, running his hands along his body. They weren’t sure how long they were there for before they heard Steve’s mother shouting up the stairs.

“Are you boys hungry yet?” Bucky pulled away from Steve to check the time, causing Steve to let out a small whimper. 

“I should probably get going,” Bucky said once he saw the time. They straightened up their clothes and went downstairs. “Thanks for having me Mrs Rogers but I should really get going.”

“I’ll drop you off, you don’t want to be walking around in the cold and dark,” she replied kindly.

“I’m fine thanks,” Bucky declined politely.

“No, really it’s no trouble, where do you live?” Bucky let out a defeated sigh. 

“Maple Street.”

“But I thought you lived just round the corner? Maple Street is two stops away, how come you get off at this stop?” Steve looked up at Bucky, his face full of confusion. _Busted._  
“I… uh… get off at this stop so I can walk with you, then I turn around and walk back to my street,” Bucky confessed, looking down at his converses. Steve carried on looking up at Bucky, now wearing a shit-eating grin. Mrs Rogers chuckled slightly.

“Come on Bucky, let’s get you home,” she said, leading the blushing boy out of the house and winking over her shoulder at Steve.


End file.
